Talini
Foxey's SandWing OC, please don't use without permission. The coding is not mine, credit to Heliosanctus Wiki's Free Formats. She is an animus witch attending Witch Academy. Main picture is drawn by Dogwood Who are you? Description Talini has pale yellow scales, with white horns and a white snout. She enchanted a black diamond to be embedded next to her right eye and plans on enchanting herself more jewelry once Witch Academy allows her to cast stronger spells. She can't really keep jewelry since her family sold all of theirs for money. She wraps her horns with black threads dotted with yellow gems which she found in a chest and kept secret from her family. She only began wearing it after leaving for the school. She has dark black eyes just like any other SandWing. She wishes to enchant herself to look more pretty though most of her classmates consider her well-looking and are often jealous of her confidence and especially her looks. Though Talini knows this, she still is not satisfied. "Blurgh." Personality Talini used to be a quiet, obedient dragonet but as she eyed many riches and money, greed grew upon her. She wanted many jewelry and a high rank; she wanted to be special and leave her greedy family in the dust. She wanted to be superior but she never could as her family only cared for money, nothing else. Once she found out she had powers, she was ecstatic and wanted to use them for her own benefit. But when she discovered Witch Academy, she knew she wanted to learn how to keep herself from entering insanity while enchanting beautiful gifts for herself. She's always a little self-centered or greedy but she also cares about others. She can also be very sarcastic but is alert and caring of others around her, especially dragons that are her friends. "HOW MUCH IS THAT TOPAZ BRACELET WORTH, OH MY STARS" History Talini is a pale yellow SandWing who, before joining Witch Academy, who's family spent their life scouring Pyrrhia for treasure chest of jewelry to sell to royal nobles in exchange for money. But Talini didn't want money, she wanted gems and jewelry. From then on, she would do anything for necklaces, bracelets, anything! Once she found out she was an animus, she wanted to tell her family at once but feared they might use her powers for money - and expect more. She didn't exactly mind this because she could enchant anything she wanted and satisfy her family - until she found out the cost of her powers. Talini knew exactly how much her parents would ask her to enchant riches for them so she kept them secret. Then she began to get a little more concerned about the terrible price and she was accidentally dropping hints to her family...and then she found out about Witch Academy. Talini really wanted to go so she asked her queen, and eventually her family found out. But she left before they could confront her. At Witch Academy, Talini is very boastful and shows of her possessions, annoying others while stunning others. She doesn't believe she has much, as others do. "Everyone knows MY jewels are the best" Relationships |-|Witch Academy= Echochaser - She's curious about Echochaser, but doesn't really notice her much. |-|Personas= |-|Family= Acryl- She's fine with her mother and appreciates how her mother is fascinated at jewelry like she is. Ecru- She's fine with her dad but wishes he didn't like money so much. Sahara- She is jealous of her twin sister's popularity but she doesn't even know half of it. Joss- She thinks her older brother is annoying. I am a WITCH. I should be able to use my magic for what I WANT." Trivia *She has an obsession with jewelry as is quite evident about it "So worthless." Gallery TT12d.png Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Foxstep1) Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:Females